


Celestial Dynamics

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aggressive Shiro, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Shallura, F/M, Fluff, Food mention, Kolivan (Voltron) - Freeform, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, Nudity, Omega Allura, Omega Lance, Posessive!Shiro, Romance, Smut, Suggestive Themes, alpha shiro, blade of marmora, dark!shiro, mention of Klance, prince lotor - Freeform, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: "Food is a way to the Heart", they say.Just how true can that be...?Once again, the day is saved thanks to Team Voltron. they saved an odd planet that held a mysterious fruit that can help you find you're true love during the local's celebration ceremonies. Or so it claims?Is it just a harmless fruit that tricks you into falling in love or is it a aphrodisiac for "mating season".





	1. Strange Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the Canis are really a werewolf-like species, but they have more of a Earth Human & Altean look to them, their faces more human, but have the senses and tendencies of wolves. They have markings like Alteans on them that represent Alpha, Beta, and Omega

There was an emergency call from a planet called Animalia. A Galarian general went rouge and tried to take over the planet himself all on their own. The robot swarmed the planet, controlled their resources, but their particular target was something called the *Chordamore. the general learned that the natives worshiped these fruits and used them for important occasions, but in the galaxy, it was a rarity.

these fruits was rare only because specific planets would have mysterious meteors that crash on their planet, affect their soil, water, and/or air and create these strange fruit that evolves the planet's species. and it's in high demand across the universe.

 When the general went out of control, the Galarian was consumed with power and went off on their own, cutting themselves from the Galara Empire, and decided to rule on their own with the belief that they had enough technology to control the planet on their own.

and with that, the Canis who worked for them were able to contact Voltron.

A fierce battle broke out, and the Voltron crew gained help from the Canis to take the Galara down and free them from the general. They've regained control of their land, and rewarded the team with a grand celebration, giving them food and drink, and even offered them their sacred fruit to them.

The Chordamore looked like a geode, it's shell was hard and rough as stone. but once you're able to crack open it's shell, you'll encounter a whole new universe; clusters of sweet crystals made it look like stars, it's dark transparent jelly held multiple colors making the illusion that you were quite literally consuming the universe. and in the middle of this fruit was a white center that was soft in texture.

"So this is what they were after," Pidge studied the strange fruit as it was handed to them. they poked it a few times, seeing it wiggle and taking out the soft center, taking a closer look at it. "Some sort of superfruit?"

"it looks amazing!" Lance exclaimed. "It's like I'm eating the universe!" he took a few bites of it's jelly and grinned. "who knew galaxies tasted so sweet?"

"No wounder Zarkon wants to rule the Universe; to sweeten up his bitter life," Hunk joked

"Pfft, good one!" Lance laughed  nudged his arm.

Keith narrows his eyes at them in confusion. "...Zarkon wants to _rule_ the universe, not eat it."

Lance claps his hands together, bringing them to his mouth as he inhaled. "Keith, oh my _god_..." he breathed.

meanwhile Allura met up with the people of Canis, who thanked her and praised the princess for her strength and leadership, all while complementing her for her beauty and grace. Most of them were the men who seem to try and gain her attention, asking her strange questions about her and the Paladins. Luckily Coran was close by, and would politely ask them to give her space until the leader of the planet came around to speak to her.

Shiro was enjoying himself with the locals, eating his fruit with the paladins and caught a glimpse of the princess. He felt a little uneasy that the men of the planet were acting strangely and oddly aggressive, showing themselves off to Allura like peacocks. Flexing, lifting their chest, even trying to sweet talk her into thinking they're better than the others. It was so strange to watch...

he let out a sigh, turning his attention back to his food and the bickering paladins.

"Hey Shiro, you okay?" Keith asked nudging his shoulder.

Shiro chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Keith shrugged. "You were frowning the whole time and barley touched your food. Something bothering you?"

Shiro scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Not really. Just some things on my mind, is all."

Keith huffed. "Alright then. Whatever you say."

"Our people are eternally grateful for your help," their elderly leader praised, gently holding the princesses' hand in theirs. "My people was beginning to loose hope of our future since the Galara arrived and swarmed our planet. You have our thanks and our support to your cause."

"Thank you," Allura smiled. "We're honored to have your support," She looked around. "Hopefully we came just in time before any more damage was done."

the grey leader smiled. "Such a strong woman like yourself must have a wounderful mate along side them, do you not?"

Allura blinked, "A mate?"

"Your lover," the elder grinned. "such a great young woman like yourself must have an extraordinary companion..." they begin to question. "You seem more of an Alpha woman, is that right?"

"Alpha woman?"

"Well, you surely don't seem like an Omega," they chuckled. "They're a rarity."

Allura blinked a few times at their question. she was a bit confused. "My apologies, your grace, but I don't quite understand what it is you speak of... but I'm not in a relationship, if that's what you're asking."

"Indeed, my dear," the Leader gave her a soft look. "Companionship is held highly in our culture," the old leader explained. "And if you don't have one mate, then your paladins must keep you satisfied both on and off the field."

"E-excuse me?"

"it's quite normal if you have more than one companion-"

*Ahem* "If I may chime in..." Coran intervenes. "The Princess isn't in any 'companionship' with any of the Paladins... your highness."

"Not even the other Alpha? what do you call him..... the Black Paladin?"

Allura chuckled weakly, and still gave them a smile. "No. our relationship is strictly platonic... in truth companionship isn't on my mind," Allura confessed to the leader. Well, it was a half truth. Being a princess all her life and the daughter of the former Red Paladin of Voltron, Allura grew up basically heavily guarded, closed off most of her life wherever and however she traveled. Having a romantic relationship was beyond unheard of when she was growing up.

 when she awoken from her 10,000 year sleep, she soon learned quickly such a concept is no longer within her reach. and she accepted it. or at least, tried to keep the thought of it off her mind... _there's no room for such thoughts_ , she convinced herself. _the fate of the Universe is on our shoulders now..._

they have bigger issues placed upon them, and thoughts of love and companionship isn't part of that.

* * *

 

After the festivities, the Paladins went back to the castle ship, leaving with odd gifts and food and weird cryptic love letters that were given to Lance, which had Keith rolling his eyes at him bragging about it for forty five minutes. it would go on for hours if it weren't for the fact that he can't quite read their language well. he'd read each and everyone of them aloud, repeating them over and over again if that were the case.

"What'cha got there, Pidge?" Coran asked, seeing them with a glass jar of the white seed from the fruit they ate.

"It's the seeds from the Chordamore," Pidge answered. "The Canis told us not to eat them unless it's for a special occasion. I'm using mine to study, and Hunk let me have his so we can grow it."

"not too bad of an idea," Hunk shrugged in his seat. "if we can grow it successfully, we can have more food in here other than green goo."

Shiro looked at the jar, raising an eyebrow. "That's a seed? it kinda reminded me of lychee when I ate it."

"I thought the whole thing was a seed," Keith questioned.

"And what do you mean for a 'special occasion'," Lance asked. "Does it give you super powers or something?"

"Not sure. They were kinda vague about it. Something about 'soulmates' or along the lines of that."

"The Elder told me about that too," Allura stated. "well, more like asked me if I had one. a soulmate, that is. they take companionship quite seriously there."

 "Wouldn't it be crazy if _we_ turned out to be soulmates?" Lance asked, sliding himself next to Allura.

"It would be asinine," the princess stated in a monotone voice.

"I'm sure it's just a superstition." Pidge shrugged, putting the jar away. "Anyway, I also got some soil samples so that we can study the comet that makes this stuff. Maybe it'll explain why the fruit turn out the way they are. Looking all mystical and such. Maybe it's like the comet that made Voltron."

"That would be interesting." Allura hummed. "Let us know what you find."

* * *

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat. He was incredibly uncomfortable, his own body heat surrounded his room. it didn't sicken him, but it made it hard to breath for some reason. Did he need a bath? or was the cooling system malfunction? Shiro sat up groggily from his bed, feeling dizzy from the heat that surrounded him. Maybe it's a fever... Shiro made a rumbling noise in frustration.

_huh?.... did I just... growl??_

There was a call in the intercom, Coran's voice booming throughout the castle. "PALADINS TO THE CONTROL ROOM!! ANOTHER EMERGENCY CALL FROM A NEARBY PLANET!!"

Shiro hopped from his bed and got dressed quickly, stumbling in the process.

"What's the situation?" Shiro asked entering the room fully dressed in his paladin armor.

"It seems that another planet is about to be attacked by the Galra. We just got their message 15 minuets ago." Pidge reported.

"Then let's get down there and figure out what's going on." He looks around only to see Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran.

"Wait... where's Lance?"

Keith crossed his arms. "Probably taking his precious time to getting himself ready, like always."

"Allura didn't leave her room either," Coran stated stroking his mustache puzzled. "That's really unlike her to miss out a mission briefing."

"Pidge, you and Hunk go down there and try and assess the situation. Keith, you go get Lance and hurry."

Keith huffed in annoyance while Hunk & Pidge nodded and replied in agreement and carried out Shiro's command.

When they left, Coran turned to Shiro with a concerned look on his face. "I tried to wake up the Princess, but she wouldn't answer," he told him. "And I think she was crying in her room..." he looks down, feeling defeated. "I don't know if she'll listen to me this time. She's starting to have me worry... maybe everything is starting to get to her-"

"Coran, it's alright," Shiro reassured him. "I'll check up on her, and see if she's okay," he placed his hand on Coran's shoulder. "Maybe she just needs time to herself."

Shiro paced down the hallway that lead towards the princess's room ready to alert her on the news. As he walked, he started to smell something... odd. something sweet... a scent that caught his attention almost immediately on his way to her room. He tensed up and stopped in his tracks. his eyes began to dilate and his senses heightened as the smell completely consumed him. His nose flared, his chest began to puff up, and his breathing became an uneasy pant as he felt himself grow a dark desire to find the source of that scent. He began to move again, this time with the thought of hunting down what he deemed his prey subconsciously... he didn't know what came over him nor understood why he had to find the source of that smell, why he had to have it, relish in it, _ravish_ it... he made a growling noise again out of frustration. it made him completely forgot the whole reason what he was looking for completely.

He found himself at Allura's front door. the scent was coming from there. whatever it was that made him tick, the princess probably had it.

 _Right_ , he thought. _the princess... I need to alert her on what's going on._ Shiro tried to snap out of it, but was failing miserably. All that was on his mind was that smell, completely overtaking his mind.

_... but first, I've got to know what she's hiding in there.... I need to have it..._

* * *

  ***Hours Earlier***

Allura felt a wave of heat overcome her that woke her up instantly. when it subsided, she found herself catching her breath. she placed her hand over her heart, feeling it beat profusely. She was shaking as if she was freezing, but in truth, she felt extremely warm...

 _what in the world was that??_ Allura thought.

she believed that maybe she's getting sick, she did begin to feel a little feverish. She noted to herself to ask Coran if they still had medicine within the castle for it. Hopefully they're still good after 10,000 years. She reached for the glass of water by her bedside, but then suddenly another wave of heat and electricity spread across her body lightning fast. She shrieked as her body tensed up, causing her jolt and knock the glass off the bed stand. this time the heat lingered, making her weaker and causing her to shake some more.

"Wh-wha-wha-what's going on??" she trembled, holding her arm to her chest. She felt dizzy and her body was sore and sweaty all over. tears started to form as her mind flooded with emotions. she couldn't think straight, she couldn't keep focus on what she should do while her mind kept spinning as if the entire ship went out of control. each of her senses became so sensitive to everything around her, that it was getting hard to breath.

She needed help. She needed medicine to tone down this fever at the very least. she felt her body drastically changing beyond her control in a matter of seconds.

and she couldn't stop it. not with her powers. not with medicine... She didn't know what to do. 

" _Co-Coran...!!!_ " she managed to stutter out right before the last wave of heat overtakes her, throwing her into her own inferno and let go a wave of heat that covered the entire room.

Allura was sobbing. sobbing at the pain she felt and the overwhelming emotions that overtaken her mind...

 _no one should see me like this,_ she thought to herself deep within her consciousness.

_not like this...._

_not like this....._

_not like this......_

she locked herself in her room, gathered as many covers and pillows her body could manage, and surrounded herself in as much comfort as she could until whatever it was that overtook her subsided.

even though she was in a tremendous amount of pain due to her body changing.... finally, she was able to let out the pain she was feeling since she awoken and allowed herself to cry... 

* * *

***Present***

"Allura," Shiro called out to her. "There's an emergency on another planet. Are you alright?"

he was met with silence. he put his ear to the door, his now keen sense of hearing heard her shift in the covers, and light sobs from her. Shiro grew concerned and started to mess with the door pad, trying to see if he could unlock her door from the outside. 

the machine denied him. she locked herself from the inside.

"Allura what's wrong?! are you hurt?! everyone out here is worried about you."

still no answer.

he kept messing with the door pad, hitting random symbols and buttons only to be denied over and over. he wanted to see her. and the scent that brought him there fed into that desire to enter that room.

he stopped and resorted to aggressively knock on her door. his was beginning to feel panicked about her....

"Allura... Allura please, open this door!" he demanded. no answer.

All sorts of things ran through his head as he kept fidgeting with the door that kept them apart. was she hurt?? was she sick?? _dying, even???_

He grew worried, agitated, and impatient as he called out to her until finally out of impulse his mechanical arm glowed and he found himself punching through the door pad, completely destroying it.

the door opens.

the room was dark, with a dim blue lighting that barely helped you see. Shiro nearly stumbles into her room, trying to see if she was there. the room was covered in the scent he was smelling before. it all started to come togeather as he walked up to Allura's bed. _It's her...._ he thought. _It's all coming from her..._

He walked up to her bed that was now just a fort of covers and pillows. or rather, more of a nest...? "Allura...?"

the sheet's shifted, and tried to sink lower into the nest, trying to hide herself from the intruder. "..."

"Allura..." Shiro breathed. it took everything he had to remain composed this time.

"... please..." she whispers to him from under the sheets. "...don't.... come any closer..."

Allura could feel Shiro's presents in her room. It has a strong aura to it that made her feel weaker than the state she was already in. _what's wrong with me???_

"...Allura," Shiro called to her again, he saw how she flinched at him calling her name. he managed to grab hold of the sheet that covered her. he pulls it back to find the princess holding herself. he only saw the upper half of her. She was topless, or rather completely naked underneath the covers. her silver hair was a mess and her back was turned from him, but she managed to look at Shiro after being reviled to him.

"...Shiro..."

He jumped back from her bedside, covering his bright red face. he was so embarrassed and ashamed to see her naked. but more importantly, his mind lead to such a dark place the instant he saw the princess... it frightened him. what he wanted to do, what he was feeling... the princess sat up slowly from her nesting area, and turned toward the black paladin. her eyes looked drowsy due to her resting and crying the majority of the time in  her room since the change.

"Shiro..." she called to him holding back tears desperately. "I'm.... I'm in pain..."

As much as he wanted to satisfy the desires that went through his mind, Shiro had to snap out of it. All that echoed in his head was that his princess was in pain. She needs him. "What do you want me to do, Allura?"

She started to open her mouth, only to close it shut. she wanted to say everything at once. how she felt, about the change her body was going through, about every thought she's had since she woken up from her sleep. she knew she couldn't explain it all in one sitting, but there was one thing that he could do that came to Allura's mind. she looks down in shame, feeling defeated that she would even ask such a thing from Shiro. but it was all that she wanted for now, more than anything.

"...just...hold me..."

Shiro nods. He started to strip off his paladin armor and was only in his zero suit that shows off his muscles. Allura's face grew hot at the sight of his back and dig herself deeper into the sheets hoping to hide her arousal. she's always had strong feelings for Shiro, for a long time actually. but she had always repressed it and believed such thoughts and feelings would get in the way of her main focus. now, as much as she wanted him to hold and comfort her, those feelings surfaced and she now felt incredibly shy. Her heart pounded louder as he finished and climbed into bed with her. His alpha sent was intense, now closing in as he reached out to bring her close. She slowly crawled into his embrace, her nude overheated body made contact with his. She felt him tense up at her touch, but began to relax, placing a hand around her waist and his metal one behind her back.

"....is this helping?" he spoke up.

Allura couldn't muster up the courage to look him in the eyes, and simply nodded.

"..."

she felt his chest rumble into a purr that made her shiver. his arm made her closer to him, feeling his excitement against her thighs now.

It took everything in Shiro not to break, but having Allura's naked body against him, her sent, her body, how she fits perfectly in his embrace... he brought her head up, having her look him in his hungry eyes.

"Allura..." his hot breath breezes against her lips. "...I want you." he croons, grinding against her, causing her to gasp. "...I want you so badly..."

Allura whimpers as she allowed his hands to roam her body, feeling pleasant shocks trail down her abdomen. She moaned at every touch and soon found herself being pushed onto her back with him holding her waist and straddled between her thighs. She was feeling overheated from nervousness, while Shiro completely gave into his rut instincts, overpowering his prey and took it upon himself to feast.

* * *

"Seems like a false alarm," Pidge's voice rang in their communicator back to Coran. "These guys seem too be naturally nervous and paranoid. But everything's alright out here with me."

"A false alarm? Well, that's a relief!" Coran chirped. "What about you, Hunk?"

"All good here," Hunk reported from the skies. "And you were right. Not even a Galara ship or station found anywhere."

"Anything on Shiro and the others?"

"Nothing yet..." Coran frowned. "... we'll check up on them later once we've secured the area. I'm going with my gut feeling and say that they're all fine."

"Yeah. About time him and Allu ~~ra had some _alone time_~~ ," Hunk snickered.

"What was that?" Coran was generally confused. the communicator kinda glitched at the last part.

"I heard that," Pidge chuckled.

"I didn't! What did he say??"

"Don't worry about it, Coran!" Pidge chuckles. "Anyway, since it's all clear, we're heading back."

"Rodger that!"

Coran squints his eyes at them. "... Alright, head back to the castle you two."

he turned off their communicator and sighed.

"... thank goodness she has someone to open up too. about time they've bonded." he strokes his mustache. "When the other two come back, they'll have some downtime too~! they deserve it like everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Highlights:  
> *Canis= scientific word for Dog
> 
> *Chordamore= I made it up combining the word Chordata (animals with backbones; stems from the Latin word "cord") and Amore (which of course means love)


	2. Blue Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major changes are happening that brings the Voltron team to a complete halt: something's wrong with Lance and Allura. Shiro and Keith changed too, but aren't experiencing the same obvious symptoms as them.  
> How can the team move forward without the Heart of Voltron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that I took time with this chapter. mainly because of my work schedule kept me busy for months. have some depressed (slight angst?) Allura/Lance moment

_"A blue heart can symbolize a deep and stable love. Trust, harmony, peace and loyalty."_

\---

A few days pasted after that incident.

the absents of Allura and Lance weighed heavily on the team. Not only was the pilot of the Castle was out of commission, but so was Blue.

it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they both were extremely sick, so ill that while out paroling a planet on the look-out for any more Galra ships, Lance's emotions and heart rate went completely out of control, and caused Blue to go out on a full icy rampage freezing nearby asteroids and cause him to crash land on the planet itself. Keith and his Lion swooped in to save them, at the expense of minor bruises and damages. Allura had the same problem; the Castle itself would go out of wack, either shut down due to her passing out or warp across galaxies by accident, and even put up barriers and activate the defenses. they were both too dangerous to be in control, Coran ordered them both to be bedridden until they figured out what was going on with them.

Allura and Lance actively avoided their Alphas, having Coran and Hunk take them to their rooms. Shiro didn't dare disobey Coran's order of letting Allura go, but at the same time, he wanted her. he _needed_ to be by her side. Keith tries to help, but was pushed away by Lance, having Hunk help him out instead. Keith growls in annoyance at Lance's sudden change of heart, remembering the moments they've shared in the past and wanted to yell at him about it, but said nothing.

Shiro sensed the change between him and Keith, and realized they had the same change as him and Allura. Shiro pulls him to the side telling him to meet up with him later to talk about it. mainly Keith let out his frustrations.

"I can't believe that asshole!!" he grits his teeth. they weren't in a completely secluded part of the castle, so Shiro tries to calm him so no one would know what was going on.

"Keith, calm down."

he continues rambling while pacing in frustration. "Fist that jerk was all over me, talking about how he wants me, and then the next he's crying about wanting to go home, and _then_  as soon as I try and comfort him, he acts like he hates me and just fucking kicks me out the room like...... like all of that meant _nothing to him!!_ " he snarls. "I've known Lance was selfish and emotional but this is beyond-"

"Keith, _stop it!"_

He stopped pacing around the kitchen, and looked at Shiro. He was leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed while looking down. it seems that he was dealing with his own dilemma.

"... what's up with you?"

Shiro paused and started to rub his eyes. "it's... it's nothing. I..."

Keith scoffs. "you _always_ say that when it's about Allura."

Shiro caught his breath. "wha-?! I do not-"

"you do." Keith stood in front of him. "whenever you're caught staring at her, you turn around and say 'it's nothing', which is absolute bull." Keith size him up. "what's up with you two??"

Shiro hesitated. "... I've been having the same frustrations about Allura too."

Keith chuckled. "She's being moody with you too?"

Shiro lets out a low growl, thinking about what happened a few days ago when they had a moment alone.

* * *

 

_Allura was feeling overheated from nervousness, while Shiro completely gave into his rut instincts, overpowering his prey and took it upon himself to feast..._

_Allura felt him graze lightly across her most sensitive spot; the scent gland on the nape of her neck. felling the pressure of his lips upon that spot, she felt a wave of emotions._

_emotions attached to the memories of the past_

_anger_

_fear_

_happiness_

_sadness_

_lust_

_love_

_so much love and loss..._

_so much sadness..._

_so much...._

_so much......_

_she couldn't bare it in that rare moment she shared with Shiro, what they were about to do. she felt that she would loose him in the memories of her past. Like her people, her family...._

_like her hopes for the future..._

_she pushes Shiro off, stopping him in his tracks._

_"Allura..."_

_"I... I can't do this..." Allura sobbed, bringing her sweaty palms to her eyes to wipe away the tears forming._

_Shiro was completely intoxicated by her scent, but can listened to every word his princess uttered below him. he frowns and tilts his head in concern, "Did....I do something wrong?"_

_"No!! It's just..." she shivers, "this... all of this... it's too much. to much for me to bear..." tears rolled down her cheeks as she tries desperately to stop them. Shiro grabs one of her wrists with his metal hand, and brought her face to his with his flesh hand, crooning to her, while whispering sweet nothings and reassurance in her ears that were low in distress. He wiped her tears away, and manage to kiss her cheek. still intoxicated by her, his lips soon found her's and manage to stick out his tongue and lightly grazed her lips..._

_" **...mine.** " he growls under his breath._

_"N-NO!!" she whines, pulling herself away from him with eyes filled with sadness. Shiro sits up from her, emitting a growl but complied immediately._

_"I can't... I can't, Shiro!"_

* * *

"...she told me to leave her alone, and ever since then I did..." Shiro finishes. he makes a fist. "I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's like I can't control myself when I'm around her." he let's out a deep sigh. "maybe it's best that I stay away from her from her on out..." his heart sank as the words came out. it was the truth, but it hurt all the same.

Keith looks at him with dread for a moment, realizing that's the same realization of him and Lance. He then looks away. "...It's bad enough that we don't know what's going on with ourselves..." Keith looks up at Shiro. "... _nor_  do we have anyone piloting Blue _or_ the Castle... we need to figure out what to do from here until they get better."

the Black Paladin ponders at their dilemma; finding treatment to an unknown alien disease, someone who can pilot the Blue Lion & Castle, as well as keeping all this a secret under the noses of their team.

[RED MAN AND EAGLE ONE, YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE CONTROL ROOM, ASAP] Pidge's voice rang in the intercom.

Shiro sighs, "That's us. we'll figure this out later. I'm quite sure they have the same thoughts on what to do as we do."

Keith scoffs. "More or less..." he follows him to their remaining team.

 

* * *

After she was brought to her room, Allura took off her uniform and back in her nightgown. she was sweating so much, but was cold all the same due to the fever. her bed was re-made, probably by the robots in her room automatically activates whenever she was in a hurry. something in her brain said that it's current state wasn't right.

she climbed into bed, trying to get comfortable, only to toss and turn violently.

_not right...._

_not right...._

_too cold......_

_too cold........._

she groans and shivers under the sheets. it's not enough... there's not enough pillows.... not enough covers.... not enough to comfort her....

_Shiro...._

thoughts of him crept back in her mind again. a sense of wanting to feel his warmth, his touch and comfort again like before. Allura got up and manually gathered as many pillows and covers her room hid. she formed her giant pallet from earlier. she didn't know why she was doing it, but after it was done, she was finally at ease... well, for the most part.

a cozy, empty nest made only for her. She realized the reality that Shiro wasn't coming...and by her own orders because of the fear she was feeling for him and her own emotions. making this place of warmth for two was pointless. tears returned in her eyes, her anxiety and loneliness crept back in her heart again. she crawled into the nest, snugged under covers but still cold. she held onto a loose pillow, letting herself cry into it and wallow back in her depression...

there was a knock at her door that made her sit up.

"H-Hold on!" she called out. she searched for her blue robe and covered herself as best as she could with a loose cover, and went to her door. when she opens to see who it was, of all people she didn't expect to see Lance.

a tired, puffy-eyed, blanket covered Lance.

".... Hey..." he managed to crack a crooked smile.

".....Hi, Lance..." Allura greets him.

there was a moment of silence between them. both of them couldn't bear to look at one another or even joke to ease the tension in the air. they both felt alone and in need of support and comfort.

"....would you like to come in?" Allura finally says to him gesturing him to the pallet she created on the bed. Lance looks up at her, tears reforming in his eyes making them glossy through his weak smile.

"Y-yeah, sure..."

they both climbed into bed facing each other, both holding onto pillows and covered in blankets. "...Your room is way bigger than mine", Lance complemented.

"Of course. I am a princess..." she trails off.

silence came back between them. Lance had a thought creep back in his mind causing him to sink his face into the pillow he's holding.

"...Allura?" Lance muffled from it.

"yes?"

she watched him squeeze his pillow tight in his arms.

"....I miss being home."

Allura squeezed hers. she understood what he was feeling.

wanting to go back home.

to see his family again.

if his world isn't taken by Zarkon.

she empathized with him. she hoped her paladin's world didn't meet the same fate as her people. her hand reached out to his and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing him to look up at her through teary eyes.

"...so do I."

he squeezed hers back, rubbing the back of her hand. Lance's felt guilty for saying something like that to her... Allura honestly lost _everything_ but still finds a way to comfort him...

"I'm sorry."

she gave him a weak smile. "It's okay... somehow having someone to be sad with is soothing." she took a deep breath. "I just hope whatever this is we have goes away soon."

Lance yawns, keeping a smile on his face for the princess. "Let's try not to think about it..."

Allura hums and closes her eyes, watching him drift to sleep along with her holding each other's hand for support. reassuring each other they're not alone among the stars they're drifting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back to AO3 with a Starbucks frappuccino in hand*  
> 'sup guys, new chapter.


	3. Ultra Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!NEW PALADIN ALERT!!  
>  And remember, this is in an alternate reality~!

"So, what's the next move?" Pidge asked Shiro.

Everyone was in the control room, all in confusion of their friends under a mysterious illness.

"What's our next move?! I say we find a space doctor!!" Coran spoke in desperation. "Our princess and paladin are sick! we need to find a cure, immediately!! we can't do anything without them-"

"Coran, calm down." Shiro held him back. "I know you're worried about the princess and Lance." he gives him a reassuring smile. "All of us are."

Coran clenched his fists but calmed himself down. Allura and Lance were practically his family. They all are. Especially seeing Allura ill made him stressed, let alone when she's fighting or risking her life. She's practically his daughter, even more so now.

"We'll figure this out together," Shiro continued. "For now, we need to find another pilot for Blue, in case we or other planets encounter any attacks from Zarkon." As much as Shiro wanted to tell Coran that he and Keith are also undergoing something, he felt it's best that they keep focused on saving the universe, while he and Keith figure out what's going on with all of them.

"Keith, do you still have contact with the Blade of Marmora?" Shiro turned and asked.

Keith went through trials with the Blade. After he realized his duty as a Paladin of Voltron, he's held onto their contact. But he was reluctant to keep in contact with them due to them being under secrecy.

Keith gave him a frown."You think they'll be able to help us? They're not the most 'out in the open' kind of people... er, aliens???" he shrugs.

"Let's go with, 'beings'," Pidge says.

"Wait, aren't we aliens to them?" Hunk asked.

"We'll on a technical standpoint, yeah," Pidge fixes their glasses.

"Let's stay focused, team," Shiro spoke up. "Keith, contact the Blade, we're heading their way." Shiro turned to Coran. "Coran, can you pilot the castle?"

Coran sighs, "Yes, but only manually. Most of its connections are to Alteans like Allura and her parents, but it can also be controlled like any other ship, if the Piloter knows what they're doing." He strokes his mustache. "You're looking at one of the very few who knew how this place operates."

Shiro smiles. "Glad to know we're in the right hands." 

* * *

Allura woke up, groggy and still in pain. it felt like she's been like this forever.

Body heavy and in ache.

Stomach throbbing and subsiding.

The room was still spinning.

Opening her eyes was hard enough, let alone moving a finger.

but someone was holding her hand, an equally sweaty palm atop of hers. her vision adjusted to the dim lights of her room to see Lance across from her. it took her a moment to realize what's happened, why he's here, and the emotional bond they've had earlier. thank goodness she wasn't alone. she thought waking up to no one to comfort her would've made her even more depressed and miserable than she was already.

He looks as well as she does. he was frowning, one of his eyebrows twitched as well as his hand, and his jaw was clenched shut. She squeezed his hand, giving support with what little energy she had.

The door to the room slid open. Allura gasped, her keen hearing heard heavy footsteps approach her bedside. she knew it wasn't Shiro or Keith, she would've smelled their scent before they even hit the door. Allura wanted to sit up and see who it was, but couldn't find the strength to sit up. She was worried it would be Coran. she defiantly didn't want him to see her like this, knowing that she worries him constantly.

She couldn't help but close her eyes, waiting for his voice to pipe up with worry. A hand stroked the side of her shoulder carefully. "Hey guys, time for some dinner."

Hunk's voice stirred Lance awake. his eyes were red from being woken up. she guessed that her eyes were probably the same. She manages to turn as much as she could to Hunk beside her.

"Hunk...?"

"Nice pillow fort you guys made. I got you guys something to eat," Hunk says softly to them. "Thought you guys needed something to bring your strength up."

whatever he made smells fantastic. to lance, it reminded him of his mom's stews she made when he caught the flu. "I also got something fizzy drink for you guys too," Hunk said. "It's kinda like soda, and it has a little bit of space lemons squeezed in it." he had a tray with both their meals on it. he sat a bowl and the drink on her bedside, and moved to Lance's and sat beside him after setting his meal.

Lance smiles. "Hunk you're the best." he gives the big guy a hug.

Hunk beams and hugs him back. "You guys will be alright. We're trying to figure out what's going on with you guys. Hopefully, this'll at least help a little bit more."

Allura and Lance sat up properly, their sore muscles slowing them down.

"Wow, you guys really aren't looking too great."

"The best way to describe it is that I've got the space flu," Lance told him.

Allura hums. "This is just like the kind of illness one would get from a Qoggle leaf back on Altea."

Lance frowns. "...a _Qoggle_  leaf?"

"Yes?"

"That sounds like a weird plant just by the name."

"So does an illness called a 'flu'."

"...Touche..."

"Alright you guys, eat up and get back to resting." he got up. "Things aren't the same without you two, so focused on getting better before we all go crazy."

Allura took her bowl in her hands and frowns at the thought that crept up in her mind.

"...How's Shiro?" she couldn't help but ask. Even her pain couldn't keep her mind off him.

"He's been doing okay," Hunk says before leaving. "Although... he's acting a bit strange lately. Before I came in, I saw him standing in front of the hallway where this room is." he shrugs. "He acts like he's fine, but I can tell that he's really worried about you guys."

Allura looked at him. "D-Did he say anything to you?"

Hunk thought about it. "Not really. when I walked up to him, he kinda stumbled on his words and looked kinda nervous and left." He looks at Allura. "Are you guys doing okay?"

Allura twitched. "Ah, y-yes... well, I mean..."

Hunk smiles. "Never mind. Just rest up and we can talk about it later. You too, Lance." he opens the door and leaves.

Allura hears a whimper from Lance. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lance? What's wrong?"

Tears fell on the side of his cheeks. "I miss Keith. I want Keith here, but at the same time, I don't. what's wrong with me??" he says rubbing his eyes with one arm.

Allura rubs his back. "It's okay. We'll see Keith and Shiro as soon as we're better."

 

Outside, Hunk walks out of the hallway, only to see Keith leaning against the wall at the end of it.

"Hey, Keith. You okay?" Hunk greeted.

"How are they?" Keith stood up and asked.

"Uh, yeah. They're doing alright..."

Keith turns his attention to the door and emits a sound kinda like a rumble. Hunk approaches him.

"You good, man? If you want, you can go in there and pop a visit. They'd be really glad to see you."

Keith leans as if he was about to take a step, but caught himself. He shook his head. "No. Lance said he didn't wanna see me... and Shiro said it's best that we leave them alone, anyway."

"What? Why are you and Shiro avoiding them?"

Keith turns to leave. "It's... it's complicated..." Keith stops. "....keep an eye on them for us. You're the only person they really trust, Hunk." he continuities on his way to his own room.

"...Will do, buddy."

* * *

 A few days past, and they've finally arrived at the base of "BOM", as Pidge would call it. They met with Kolivan and a few of his masked companions, filling him in with their situation.

"That is unfortunate." the says "My thoughts are with both the Princess and Blue Paladin."

"Now we need your help," Shiro says. "We still need a new pilot for Blue, and none of us can take its place."

"Our clan will do everything we can to assist Voltron. We'll search high and low for the new successor of the Blue Lion."

"If I'm going to trust anyone with helping us, it would be with the ones who saved me."

Kolivan nods,"We're more than happy to help until the true successor is well enough to fight."

"Why not start here?" Pidge spoke up.

"I... don't understand. What do you mean, young Paladin?"

"I mean, maybe one of you guys could probably Pilot Blue. Shiro seems to trust you guys enough."

Kolivan's eyes widen. "But, we're galarians..."

"So was the first Black Paladin," Shiro says. "Trust us, the Lions know who to trust more than we do."

Kolivan let's out a deep breath. "This is unlike anything our clan has ever done... But we are always ready for the unexpected." He looks at Shiro. "We'll test to see if the Blue Paladin is among us."

 

Of course, Kolivan was first. They all were kinda expecting him to be. But Blue didn't respond to him after he took his time with the Lion. He climbed out and was met with disappointed faces of the other Paladins.

"To be quite honest, I was expecting that I wouldn't be," he says to them. "My honest duty is with the Blade of Marmora, and assisting Voltron with stopping Zarkon. Becoming a paladin myself will leave our clan without a leader."

"Aw, even I was kinda hoping that it was you," Hunk slumps.

"Do you want to see if anyone else in your group could possibly give it a try?" Shiro asked him.

Kolivan turned to the masked members that accompany him. Each of them was his most skilled individuals, and each of them had their own reasoning for being apart of the Blade, either by birthright or even adoption due to the calamity to their world and even by the calling of the Luxite knife itself. Some felt the same as Kolivan... except one, who stepped forward.

"I volunteer to try," the masked one says. "If the Blue Lion rejects me, then I know my place is truly here, with the Blade of Marmora."

Kolivan turns to the young man. "Have you doubted your loyalty before?"

"Never," the masked man stated firmly. "But finding the Blue Paladin will take some time, and if they're among us then they should step up to their duty to the universe."

Kolivan smiles. "Those are very wise words, my son,"

the masked man nods. "I learned from the best."

They make way for him to approach the Blue Lion. Once inside, he took his mask and hood off, placed his hands on the controls, and gave a deep breath.

"Hello, Blue." He began. "I know your Paladin is out of commission, and you don't trust anyone to pilot you... but if you allow me to be your temporary paladin, I promise to give all that I can.

For The Blade of Marmora...

For Voltron...

For the Universe...

 _For your paladin..._ "

Blue lights began to respond. its eyes began to glow and the lion stood up and let out a triumphant roar that it has awakened again.

Blue lowered itself and opened to let their new paladin out to greet everyone.

"Awesome! Blue's back in action!" Hunk cheered. They all waited for them to come out. Shiro ready to greet him.

"What's your name?" he holds out his hand to greet him.

They grab one another's arm firmly.

"I am Lotor. It's a privilege to finally meet you, Paladins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you pay attention to the tags, they may change every so often, giving hints as to who show up and what may happen next :3c


	4. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fevers suck no matter how well you are.

Allura was floating among the stars freely with a white gown that faded into Pink by her feet.

Sher heard voices. Whispers that surrounded her in every direction.

Voices that were far, far away from her.

she longed to reach them, to call out to them and realize their identity.

Was it her family?

Was it the worlds lost to Zarkon?

She floats to a galaxy, the cluster of stars whispers to her in languages beyond our knowing. And in a distance, a white silhouette watched her from afar

 

 _Who??_ she asked the stars.

 

_Who are you???_

 

_Are you in danger?!_

 

_Do you need help??_

 

_I can help!!_

 

_Please!!!!_

 

_Someone_

 

_Anyone!!_

 

_Answer me, please!!_

 

_I don't want to be left behind-_

 

"...Allura? Allura, wake up," Lance nudges her softly.

She twitches and nearly jolts awake.

She was back. Back in the castle, in the body of hers, that was drastically changing and giving her aches and pains. And Lance. Lance was still here, sharing the nesting place with her. She was relieved.

"W-what's wrong, Lance?"

"You was whining again in your sleep." Lance frowns at Allura. "Another bad dream?"

Allura sighs, "Unfortunately." She rubs her eyes and growls in frustration. "By the stars, I am so sick and tired of being... well, you know!!!"

"Sick and tired?"

"Exactly!!"

Lance looks at the ceiling, "Yeah, me too, Princess." He breathes deeply. "These fever dreams are really messing with my head."

"Fever dreams?"

"Yeah, those weird dreams you get when you get like the flu or really bad fevers," he chuckles at himself. "They really suck. It makes you hallucinate and dream really weird shit."

"You've had these 'fever dream' too?"

He nods, "Mine was always about Blue. But like, she was like the lions we had on earth."

"The Blue Lion..."

"She looked so worried about me... She would pace around or nudge at me for comfort, but she couldn't do anything else but worry," Lance's eyes were full of tears, "Then all of a sudden, she was gone..."

Allura frowned, "That's impossible..."

"But..." he continued. "But she didn't leave because she hated me... she left to find help or something..."

Allura sat up, "How did you know?"

He shrugs. "It.... just felt like that. Like the times my mom or my siblings would go to work when I had to stay at home on my own..." Lance looked up at the ceiling.

 

"I would be alone for a while, but I knew they'd be back soon..."

* * *

Everyone welcomed Lotor to the team. Even Coran, though a bit wary of him, gave him his welcoming Altean embrace. Which is basically a back-breaking bear hug.

"So happy to have you onboard with us!" He says after putting him down. "Unfortunately Lance's Paladin uniform can't fit you due to your size," he began explaining as he measures him with his tape. "But I'll have one made easily in a few ticks."

"The hell for?" Keith snapped.

Everyone's attention was on Keith standing away from everyone. He's separated himself from the group along the way back to the Castle.

"Well, we need to be synchronized when we're out and about," Coran says. "We have to look like a team to the whole galaxy."

"Sound like you're too eager to replace Lance all of a sudden-" Keith mumbles under his breath. But despite his effort, Coran caught it.

" _Excuse me?!"_  

"No one's replacing Lance, Keith," Shiro says. He can already tell that Keith was on edge about someone else piloting Blue since they've arrived at the Blade's Headquarters. Keith secretly hoped that Lance would just spring out of the Princess' room, back to his normal dorky self and get back to paying attention to him. But instead, they're left with this _imposter_.

"I can assure you, I have no intentions with overstaying my welcome," Lotor speaks up. "In fact, I'd really appreciate it if I were to keep my Mamora uniform. At least for when I pilot."

"Whatever you need, buddy," Hunk places his hand on his back gently. "Glad to have you on the team!"

Lotor couldn't help but give Hunk a warm smile. Keith got up and made his way out of the room almost unnoticed.

Coran sighs, "I know he's worried about Lance," he says to Shiro. "But to suggest that I would ever think of replacing any of you? _Willingly??_ What's gotten into him lately?!"

"I'll talk to him," Shiro assured. "I'm quite sure it's just his nerves getting to him is all." While conversating with Coran about Lotor's Paladin armor possibly having to be a duplicate for display, Shiro watched Keith as he left.

\---

" _ **What the hell was that?!!**_ " Shiro snarled at Keith after finally being in a room alone. he had Keith by the collar and was met with eyes glaring back at him.

" _ **The fuck do you mean 'the hell was that'?!!**_ " Keith snapped back at him.

"We are trying to keep everything low-key, and you're over there acting an ass to Coran?!" Shiro bared his teeth at him. " _ **Keep your damn composer!!**_ "

" _ **FUCK OFF!!**_ " Keith snapped, shoving him away. 

"I don't fucking need this bullshit!! I'm sweaty, I'm angry all the damn time!!" Keith breathed heavily. "I don't want to be here!!" He places his hand on his knees.

"I... want to see him again..." he whines quietly to himself as he pressed his back against the wall across from Shiro. "I want to be with him..."

Shiro realizes that he too was out of breath. Even while they were with the Blade on the search for someone to help reform Voltron.

Every minute.

Every _second_ of the day, his mind was on Allura.

It's so bad that the control room where she once stood is almost unbearable to be around. Even the controls where her hands would be drove him crazy. He wants to just burst into her room and take her, all to himself. Dangerous thoughts and ideas came to mind about what he wanted to do to her. For her. For _himself_... Nights became harder and harder for him to keep his composer. He even had a dream where he did fulfill his desires, but only awaken to a bed full of cold sweat and his own cum. Shiro admits that keeping calm is no easy task, but somehow he's managed to pull it off in front of the team.

But knowing this now, he understands what Keith is going through. He even took a step back and reflected how he acted towards him. His own frustration is getting to him too. Taking it out on Keith makes him no better.

He turns away from Keith. "...I'm sorry."

Keith grunts at him. "But also..." Shiro starts. "You have no business saying what you said to Coran. He cares about each of us, you know that."

He looks up at Shiro, "You know I didn't mean it."

"Which is why you will apologize as soon as you see him." Shiro begins to walk out of the room.

Keith sighs. "Of course." he felt bad for hurting Coran that way.

"What about that Lotor guy?" Keith says. He couldn't hide the sense of irritation in his voice.

Shiro turns to him. "He's apart of our team, okay? So just be nice to him. He's only here to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, FINALLY!! Keef needs to chill out.  
> Hope you guys are ready for Season 6 lol because I'm not :')  
> (the bold are them using their "Alpha Voices" but they don't affect each other nor Lance & Allura since they're too far from their room.)

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that this isn't really based or taking place in any of the seasons of the show. Hell, this is technically in a entirely different reality. Then again, isn't that all fanfiction? lol


End file.
